


Pure Envy

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Hand Feeding, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strength Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Prompt: Continuation of our Daddy!Steve universe...Steve introduces Buck to orgasm denial over a whole weekend. By the time he lets Buck cum, he’s a drooling mess. He’s watched Steve jerk off and cum himself. Steve’s ridden Bucky to his own orgasm but denied Bucky the chance to cum.Or, where Steve has an idea for a fun weekend with Bucky.





	Pure Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by my friend and collaborator for the Confessions series, [stuckysheart](https://stuckysheart.tumblr.com/). She's awesome! <3

Dating Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, was… an experience, to be sure. 2 months into said experience and Bucky was certain about the truth of a particular saying people had. The more pure and wholesome a person seemed in public, the crazier and kinkier they were in private. 

Captain America, was arguably being the most pure and wholesome figure in the public eye at the time, or any time. He made promotional videos for high school students, he visited kids at hospitals, he did charity work in his spare time, and helped old ladies up the stairs and across the street. 

And he was an absolute freak in the bedroom. Or the living room. Or the shower. Or anywhere he and Bucky happened to be at the time that wasn’t in public. Bucky wasn’t actually sure that Steve _wouldn’t_ fuck him in public, given the chance. He wasn’t actually sure that he would say no if Steve asked, either. Steve was rubbing off on him in more ways than one. 

It wasn’t to say that Steve wasn’t romantic or that sex was the only thing he cared about. He was a perfect gentleman. His kisses were chaste and sweet, his hands were affectionate and gentle, and he seemed genuinely interested in Bucky and his life. Sometimes their dates didn’t even end in sex and the two of them just cuddled together in Steve or Bucky’s apartment. When they did have sex, though, it was hot and intense. 

It was frequently distracting when Bucky was trying to work. Thoughts of Steve and what he would want to do next crossed his mind throughout the day. It didn’t help that Steve was much better at modern technology than he liked to admit in interviews. He talked about bumbling through things like cell phones and touch screens, the internet and computers. 

It was all a farce. Steve understood modern technology perfectly. As evidenced by the remote controlled vibrating butt plug that was nestled in Bucky’s ass at this very moment. Steve’s rule that Bucky wasn’t to touch himself extended to any time they were doing anything, though to be truthful, Bucky had taken to not doing it even when they weren’t doing anything. It felt better when Steve did it. 

The plug was turned off at the moment, but Steve had told him to wear it today. Bucky only assumed that he had a plan. For all Bucky knew, Steve just wanted him to wear it to make him ready for their weekend together. Not that Bucky minded. 

Bucky shook his head and focused on the problem in front of him. He was working on a calculation to make a device his group was working on. It was some kind of nanotech, which both excited and terrified Bucky. It was exciting because _NANOTECH!!!_ It was terrifying because if he fucked up in any way on something like this, it might mean that he wouldn’t be able to work at Stark after his year was up. 

He had four months left before they made a decision and this project would likely take up most if not all of them. Four months before he would need to find something else if he wasn’t invited on permanently. He was trying not to worry. 

At noon exactly, the vibrator turned on and vibrated directly against Bucky’s prostate. He gritted his teeth to keep from moaning and squirmed slightly in his cubicle. A second later, his phone vibrated on his desk next to his succulent. 

Steve: **Time for lunch, baby**

Bucky snorted at the text and unlocked the phone to reply. Steve was fond of his little games, that was certain. 

Bucky: **Fuck you**

Steve: **That’s not very nice, baby. :(**

Buck: **Your timer was rude.**

Steve: **I don’t know what you’re talking about. All I did was push a button on my phone. You know I don’t know how this newfangled technology works :P**

Bucky: **Anyone ever tell you that you’re a little shit, Rogers?**

Steve: **Not since I was actually a little shit, baby boy ;)**

Bucky: **I was working, Daddy :(**

Steve: **I know, you work so hard. Daddy’s proud of you. But you gotta take care of yourself too. Come up and have lunch with me, baby**

Bucky smiled in spite of himself. Steve always knew what to say. It had actually taken a couple weeks for Bucky to realize that when Steve complimented his intelligence that he was being genuine, not just playing a role. The fact that Captain America admired him that way did things to Bucky’s ego. And his dick. 

He got up and very carefully walked towards the elevators so as not to show that he was in any discomfort. He also adjusted his pants to conceal his boner. The vibration was dull, but it was still stimulating his prostate. 

He hadn’t told anyone that he had access to the levels reserved for the Avengers. Mostly because he’d only been in this relationship for a month, but also because you didn’t just tell people that you had that kind of power. The next thing he’d know, some government agency or Hydra or other group would probably kidnap him as leverage or something. He read the comics, he wasn’t an idiot. 

He still couldn’t talk to JARVIS, though. That was disappointing. 

The next thing he knew, the elevator dinged and Bucky stepped out into Steve’s apartment. Steve was whistling at the stove again (he did that a lot, it turned out) and Bucky went straight there. Steve turned and smiled at him, his eyes crinkling with crow’s feet and sparkling as he met Bucky’s eyes. Bucky smiled and stood on his toes to kiss him. 

“Hey, baby boy,” Steve murmured. “Having fun at work?” 

“Am I allowed to talk to you about what I’m working on?” Bucky asked. “It’s not, like, violating company policy or embezzling or something like that, is it?” 

“I think you’re fine, but if not, I’ll talk to Tony,” Steve chuckled. “So?”

“Work’s interesting,” Bucky said. “Nanotech is fun, but calculations really aren’t fun no matter what they’re for. I’ve hit a bit of a roadblock, too.” 

Steve smiled sympathetically and kissed him again. “You’ll figure out a way around it,” he said. “I believe in you.” 

“Thanks, Daddy,” Bucky said with a grin. Steve’s eyes flashed with something as he turned back to his cooking. “What’s for lunch?” 

“I was feeling something Mediterranean,” Steve said. “I made chicken, rice, and tomato and cucumber salad with flat bread.” 

“Mmm, sounds tasty,” Bucky murmured. He laid a hand on Steve’s bicep and squeezed lightly. Steve was wearing a white tank top that exposed his sinfully beautiful arms. Steve flexed a bit as Bucky’s hand wandered down the length of hard, thick muscle. “What about dessert?” 

Steve looked at him with the now familiar look of lust in his gaze. He smirked down at Bucky. 

“I’ll give you a hint,” he said. “It’s creamy.” 

Bucky smiled in what he hoped was a look of innocence. Steve had been really turned on by the fact that Bucky had been a virgin, after all. Every time Bucky played innocent, now, it seemed to get Steve going. 

“Is it a milkshake?” Bucky asked. Steve’s eyes grew darker and Bucky squeezed his arm a little harder. “I like milkshakes, Daddy.” 

“Do you? Well, be a good boy and wait,” Steve said lowly. “You don’t want to spoil your lunch, do you?” 

“Come on, Daddy, don’t be so boring,” Bucky said with a grin. Steve turned to face him and Bucky ran his hands down Steve’s beautiful chest. “It’s nice to be spoiled every now and then.” 

Steve glanced down at his phone and Bucky felt the vibrator in his ass turn up. He gasped as it intensified. Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist and his hands squeezed Bucky’s ass tightly. Bucky moaned as he arched up against Steve’s body. 

“The question is,” Steve purred. “Whose dessert will taste better? Daddy wants to wait for his, little boy.” 

Steve turned off the stove and before Bucky could complain, he was shoved down to his knees. He looked up at Steve’s shit-eating grin as he mouthed at the prominent tent in Steve’s jeans. 

“If you really want dessert now, you can have it,” Steve said. “Better be quick, though. Don’t wanna keep you from your desk too long, little boy.” 

Bucky nodded and took Steve’s huge cock out of his pants. The fact that it fit in anything Steve wore had to be something of a miracle. He was huge and thick and veiny and it smelled so much of Steve’s musk that Bucky just wanted to bury his face in Steve’s crotch sometimes. Today, though, he took the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth and began to suck. Steve moaned in approval and pleasure

“Such a hungry little boy Daddy has,” Steve moaned. He reached down to place a hand in Bucky’s hair. Not too much, just in case anyone were to ask questions when Bucky got back. “Needs some cock just to get through his day.” 

Bucky hummed as he took more of Steve’s cock into his mouth. He still hadn’t managed to take all of it, but he could get more than half in him. He sucked and slurped along Steve’s thick shaft and Steve moaned as he bucked his hips. 

“Look so good like this,” Steve said. “On your knees with Daddy’s cock stretching your mouth, right where you belong.” 

Bucky moaned and sucked harder. Steve groaned above him and bucked harder into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky braced himself against Steve’s thighs, running his hands up along Steve’s chiseled body like he was a Greek god of lust sent for him to worship. Bucky closed his eyes and savored the taste of him, chasing after the sweet reward for his devotion. 

“Gonna come, baby,” Steve groaned. “Gonna give you Daddy’s load, such a good boy, baby.” 

Bucky bobbed on Steve’s cock faster, sucked harder, like his life depended on pleasing Daddy. Daddy’s come, Daddy’s praise, Daddy’s hand petting his hair with approval. The vibrating in his ass grew and he moaned around the thick length. Steve threw his head back and grunted, holding Bucky’s head in place as he came in his mouth. Bucky swallowed every drop he could. A little bit dribbled out onto his chin and he caught it with a finger before it could reach his shirt. 

Steve sighed as his cock finished pulsing in Bucky’s mouth. He withdrew it almost regretfully and Bucky sucked the come off his finger while looking him in the eyes. Steve grinned, but put his cock back in his pants. 

“Well,” he said, his voice hoarse from arousal. “ _Now_ , it’s time for lunch.”

* * *

Bucky wasn’t sure whether to be glad about it or not, but the butt plug didn’t vibrate again all afternoon. It helped that he had something else to focus on. He managed to get to his finishing point for the day after all and sighed half with relief and half with victory as he saved and closed the document. He started packing up his stuff. 

Just like before, at exactly 5:30, the butt plug in Bucky’s ass started vibrating. This time, though, he was bent over and the vibrator buzzed directly on his prostate and Bucky hissed to keep from moaning. 

“You okay, Buck?” asked one of his coworkers, Stacy. She was thankfully on the other side of the cubicle, so he didn’t have to right himself. He did it anyway.

“Fine, Stacy, just got a Charlie horse,” he said. “Gonna head out, have a good weekend.” 

“Oooh, that sucks,” she replied. “See you on Monday.” 

He couldn’t get to the elevators quick enough. He checked his phone and sure enough, Steve had sent him a text just as the vibrator had started. The guy really made being America’s biggest asshole a hobby. He rolled his eyes, though, because it was actually kinda sweet. 

Steve: **Time to relax, baby. Did ya work hard?**

Bucky: **Yes, Daddy. Got everything done that needed to get done**

Steve: **I knew you would, baby boy. Come on up, Daddy’s got somethin’ nice for ya.**

Bucky shivered and dashed the rest of the way to the elevators. Only one went to the level he needed it to get to and thankfully, no one was around to tell him that he didn’t have clearance to use it. The elevator arrived immediately and Bucky went back up to Steve’s apartment. Steve was in the living room this time and Bucky plopped himself right in his lap before he kissed him. 

“You got me a present, Daddy?” Bucky asked. “Is it your dick?” 

Steve chuckled and ran a thumb along Bucky’s lower lip. “Such a dirty little boy, sayin’ words like that.” 

Bucky sucked Steve’s thumb in his mouth and ran a tongue along the callused pad. Steve hummed as he watched. Bucky eventually took the whole digit in his mouth and sucked it like he’d sucked Steve’s cock hours ago. 

“Such a dirty, naughty boy,” Steve said. He withdrew his thumb from Bucky’s mouth. 

“I was a good boy before you, Daddy,” Bucky murmured. “Remember?” 

Steve purred as he squeezed Bucky’s ass. “Yes, baby, I remember. Daddy thinks about that all the time.” 

Bucky’s breath hitched and Steve relaxed. 

“I’ve got a little game for us to play this weekend,” Steve said. “Remember how last week you said you felt bad that you come so easily, but I can go whenever I want?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “This doesn’t sound like a game.” 

“It will. I decided to help you build up your… endurance,” Steve said. “So this weekend, we’re gonna have sex.” 

“Like we don’t have sex every weekend,” Bucky said with a snort. Steve smacked his ass and Bucky yelped as Steve gave him a stern look. Bucky shut his mouth. “Sorry, Daddy.” 

“You gotta smart mouth there, doll,” Steve said. “Better be careful of where you end up, runnin’ your mouth like that.” 

Somehow being scolded by Captain America was the hottest thing ever. It went right to Bucky’s dick. He blushed and looked down. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he repeated. 

“I know, baby,” Steve said. “You wanna hear about the game Daddy came up with?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said. His face brightened. 

“We’ll have sex,” Steve repeated. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you, fill you up with his come, as many times as he can get it up. And baby boy…Daddy can go a long, long time.”

Bucky shivered. “That sounds fun, Daddy.” 

“Oh, I’m just getting to the fun part, little boy,” Steve said. “Because you see… you won’t come.” 

Bucky stared at him for a minute. “What?” 

“I’m gonna come as many times as I want,” Steve said. “You’ll count them. Then, at the end of the weekend, I’ll finally wrap my hand around your pretty little cock and make you come.” 

Bucky whined and rutted in Steve’s lap. It was thrilling, both in a good way and in a bad way. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, aside from being horny. Steve humming and ran his hands along Bucky’s back, his nails scratching down his back before he grabbed Bucky’s ass. 

“Ready, baby?” Steve asked. 

“I dunno,” Bucky said. 

“Well, you know what your safewords are,” Steve said. “If you need to stop, you just let me know.” 

“Will you let me come if I use them?” Bucky asked. 

“If that’s what you need, baby boy,” Steve replied. “You trust me to take care of you?” 

Bucky nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Steve kissed him. He kissed him hard and hot and deep. Bucky yielded to him without a second thought. Steve’s tongue dominated him, took everything he wanted from Bucky and Bucky gave it gladly. He sucked on Steve’s tongue as it explored his mouth, pushing further into him. Steve bit his lips, squeezed his waist. Each touch electrified Bucky’s body. 

Steve tore his clothes off so eagerly Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if he actually tore them. The fact that he could, that he could just pull them apart as easily as putty and ruin Bucky’s clothes was something Bucky thought about a lot. He moaned as he was divested of the last of his clothes and sat naked and exposed on Steve’s lap. 

“My sweet little boy,” Steve murmured. He moved to suck on Bucky’s collarbone and Bucky moaned as he arched into the touch. Steve groaned as he licked, sucked, nipped, and kissed his way over Bucky’s body. 

“Daddy,” Bucky whined. 

“What is it, baby?” 

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” Bucky said. Steve chuckled and pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. Bucky’s hands went to his pecs and ran over the hard, powerful muscles of his chest. He moaned just at touching Steve’s body, the act itself one of the most pleasurable things he’d ever done. 

“You like your Daddy’s body, baby boy?” Steve asked with that cheeky grin of his. Bucky nodded. 

“So big and strong, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “It’s so hot.” 

Steve growled right before he rolled them over and pinned Bucky to the couch. He rolled Bucky over so that he was on his stomach before he fished his phone out of his pocket. The vibration in Bucky’s ass doubled and Bucky moaned as he writhed. Steve held him in place with a single hand, as though he were an afterthought. His other hand unbuckled his belt and jeans before he shucked them to the floor. When he was completely naked, he placed a hand between Bucky’s legs and teased at the plug in Bucky’s ass. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Steve murmured. “You kept this in your pretty ass all day just like Daddy told you to.” He tugged on it, teased at bringing it out of Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned into the couch beneath him. “And now, you’re all loose and ready for Daddy to just slide his cock right into you.”

It wasn’t a lie. It just wasn’t the truth, either. The plug was a fair bit smaller than Steve was, but Bucky just shivered in anticipation. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Steve pulled the still vibrating plug from Bucky’s ass. He whined as it vibrated against his rim before Steve removed it entirely. Then, before Bucky could think that he was empty, Steve pressed his lubed cock to Bucky’s hole and slid inside. Bucky yelled in pain as his ass stretched to accommodate Steve’s cock. Steve just groaned above him. 

“Fuck, baby boy, so fuckin’ tight,” Steve said. He draped himself over Bucky’s body as he pushed in. 

“It hurts, Daddy,” Bucky whined. Steve grinned against his neck. 

“I bet it does,” Steve purred. He pushed further inside. “Bet it feels so good, too, doesn’t it, baby boy? Such a little slut for Daddy’s big cock.” 

Bucky could only nod as he bit his lip. Finally, Steve bottomed out and growled into Bucky’s ear. 

“Been waiting all day for this, little boy,” Steve purred. “Been thinkin’ about it all week, too, how I was holdin’ myself back just to be able to fuck you like this when you were done for the week.” 

Bucky moaned. Steve began to fuck him with long, slow, deep thrusts. Bucky whimpered from pleasure and pain as Steve’s cock hit deep inside him and dragged along his prostate with every thrust. 

“Been teasin’ me this week, haven’t you, little boy?” Steve growled. He delivered a particularly hard thrust and Bucky gasped. “Saw how you been movin’ your hips, the looks you give me when you leave. Made me wanna pin you against the elevator and fuck you all the way down to your office.” 

“Fuck!” Bucky gasped. Steve’s thrusts grew faster. He fucked into Bucky’s ass harder and Bucky reached back to grab Steve’s ass and pull him deeper into him, if it was possible. Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s hips hard enough to bruise and Christ it was the most amazing feeling in the world, to be at his Daddy’s mercy like this. 

“You knew, too, baby,” Steve growled. “You knew that you were teasin’ Daddy. Is this what you wanted, to be thrown on the nearest surface and fucked ‘til you couldn’t think straight?” 

“A-Already too gay t-to think straight, D-Daddy,” Bucky replied with a grin. It earned him a smack on the ass and Bucky moaned. 

“There’s that smart mouth again,” Steve murmured. “Gonna have ta do somethin’ about that one of these days. Make sure you behave.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. Steve groaned. His thrusts grew faster, reaching an almost punishing pace as he fucked into Bucky’s ass. Bucky’s cock ached from how hard and neglected it was. He tightened his core to keep from coming, which meant that he also squeezed around Steve’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck, such a good little slut,” Steve moaned. “Fuck, gonna come, gonna fill your pretty little ass up, baby.” 

“Please, Daddy,” Bucky replied. “Come, please, give me your come.” 

A moment later, Steve grunted and sighed as he came. Bucky felt every pulse from that massive length as his ass was filled with rope after rope of Steve’s hot come. He moaned at the feeling of being filled. Steve’s cock might have softened a fraction, but it was still hard for the most part. 

“Well?” Steve asked. Bucky looked up at him. Steve looked down with an expectant look on his face. “You’re gonna get a spanking if Daddy has to remind you about the rules of the game, baby boy.” 

Bucky swallowed. “I… I have to count the number of times you come?” 

“Is that a question?” Steve asked. There was a soft, dangerous tone to his voice that made Bucky shiver. 

“No, Daddy. I have to count the number of times you come,” Bucky replied. 

“And?” 

“…One.” 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s middle and picked him up. “Time for dinner, baby.”

* * *

Dinner was… interesting. For one thing, Bucky spent the entire time in Steve’s lap with his cock up Bucky’s ass. Dinner was essentially leftovers from lunch and Steve fed him rather than let Bucky feed himself. It was oddly erotic, being so dependent and subservient to Steve that he couldn’t even feed himself. He liked it and definitely sucked on Steve’s fingers every time he received a bit of food. 

Halfway through dinner, Steve began to fuck him again. Bucky whined and moaned as Steve bounced him on his cock, thrusting up into Bucky’s ass in sharp, shallow thrusts. The only thing for Bucky to do was cling to the table in front of him until Steve shot his second load of the evening into his ass. 

“Two,” Bucky counted when Steve was done. 

Steve hummed in approval and sat back as he just kept eating. He ate two or three bites for every one he gave to Bucky. When he was done, he picked up Bucky and bent him over the table. Bucky whined as Steve’s cock slipped out of his ass. A couple drops of come started to leak out of him, a feeling that still surprisingly weird, even after 2 months.

“Time for Daddy’s dessert,” he purred. 

The next thing Bucky knew, Steve’s tongue licked up the drops of come and lapped over his hole. Bucky moaned as Steve ate his come almost greedily, like Bucky’s ass was a cake with creamy filling, there to be sucked and licked out of him. Steve moaned against his hole and squeezed Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky pushed back against him and moaned. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” he cried. “God, feels so good!” 

Steve just hummed and kept licking along Bucky’s hole. Bucky gripped the sides of the table and arched his back and did everything he could to not come. God he wanted to. He _needed_ to. He felt hot and his brain couldn’t think about anything but what Steve was doing to him right now. Everything else didn’t exist, only the tongue fucking and lapping at his entrance, the hands squeezing and kneading his ass, the beard burning his sensitive skin. 

When it was finally over, when the last drop was captured by Steve’s greedy mouth, Steve stood. Bucky heard him. He heard his hand jerking his cock, heard the grunts and groans that he made as he reached his latest orgasm. Steve pushed inside him with a growl as he came, filling up Bucky’s briefly empty hole with his come. He fucked him deeply for a couple thrusts before he sighed in completion and slipped out. 

“Three,” Bucky breathed. “What… what was the point of that?”

“Midnight snack,” Steve replied smugly. His beard shimmered with lube and some of Bucky’s come and Steve seemed utterly proud of it, like he’d just won the Olympic gold medal of eating ass. Bucky groaned. 

“How many times do you plan on coming, anyway?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t know,” Steve replied. “I thought I’d start small, like, somewhere between 10 and 15.” 

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. “You’re gonna break me someday, Daddy,” Bucky groaned. Steve chuckled and kissed him between the shoulder blades. 

“If you let me, baby boy,” he murmured. “Daddy will break you over and over again and build you back up.” 

Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Bucky had ever heard, he’d be dead.

* * *

Steve’s fourth orgasm came later while they watched a movie. He wrapped one of Bucky’s hands around his cock and wrapped one of his around Bucky’s. It was almost cruel. Steve’s grip was feather light, even as he told Bucky how to get him off. Bucky loved Steve’s dick. It made his hand feel almost small from how big it was.

When Steve came, he let Bucky wrap his lips around the head and swallow the load. Bucky moaned half at the taste and half at the fact that Steve kept stroking his cock. 

“Four, Daddy,” Bucky whined when he came off. “Please, please let me come.” 

“Hush, little boy,” Steve replied. “Not yet. Daddy’s just having a little fun.” 

“You’re mean, Daddy,” Bucky said. Steve just grinned at him. 

“I know, baby,” he said. “Daddy’s a very mean man, isn’t he? Playing with your pretty little cock, not letting you come while he gets to come in you whenever he wants.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. Steve’s hand tightened around him and Bucky gasped as he tightened his core to keep from coming. God, but it was hard. He wanted nothing more than to blow his load right then and there. 

“I could let you come,” Steve said. His hand twisted over the head of Bucky’s cock. “I could let you come now and not let you come at all for the rest of the weekend. You could bed and whine and make all the pretty sounds you’d want and I wouldn’t let you come.” 

“Daddy,” Bucky whined. 

“I could,” Steve repeated. “But I won’t.” 

Bucky groaned in protest. Steve just chuckled as he let Bucky’s cock go and returned to watching the movie that Bucky had completely forgotten about. It was old by Bucky’s standards, but since Steve was born in 1918, everything was relatively new to him. He’d gone through each decade and watched what people recommended. He’d made it to the 90s, so at least Bucky considered most of it good, if a bit cheesy at times. 

By the end of the movie, Bucky’s cock had grown soft… just in time for Steve to fuck him through the credits. 

“Five.”

* * *

Steve’s midnight snack happened to coincide with a shower that was just a little bit past midnight. The steady stream of water beat down on Bucky’s skin from where he was shoved against the wall. Steve jerked Bucky’s cock again as he ate out Bucky’s ass again, almost as though he was reminding Bucky of what he’d said just a few hours ago. 

Bucky cried from the effort to keep from coming. His abdomen was sore from keeping it tight all night. When he was done, Steve washed Bucky off. His callused hands made Bucky’s body scream with desire. The arousal built inside him begged for relief, even at Steve’s gentle caresses. 

When Bucky was clean, he turned around and grabbed the cedar scented soap and started to wash Steve’s body. It was the only thing he could think of that distracted him from the aching need to come. Steve. Steve’s body. Taking care of Steve. His hands were slow and thorough as they cleaned Steve’s body before he grabbed the shampoo. His fingers massaged Steve’s scalp and face as he washed Steve’s hair and beard. Steve hummed in pleasure. 

“Such a good little boy,” he murmured. “Take such good care of your Daddy, baby.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Bucky said. Steve turned around and kissed him. At first it was soft and tender, but soon it became heated and Steve grinned against Bucky’s mouth. He knelt before Steve could push him to the floor. 

“You’re learning, baby,” Steve said, a smile on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes. 

His cock dangled hot and hard between his legs. Bucky took the head in his mouth and began to suck. Steve held Bucky’s head in his hands and began to thrust. He threw his head back and moaned as he fucked Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned as he looked up at Steve’s body, the way his muscles moved and flexed as they moved, the way the water flowed over his perfect body. 

“Fuck, so good, baby boy,” Steve moaned. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” 

Bucky’s cock sprang to attention at the litany of praise that fell from Steve’s mouth. He moaned around Steve’s cock and gripped his thighs as hard as he could. 

“Fuck, baby, gonna come all over your pretty face,” Steve moaned. Bucky just moaned, the capacity for thought having left him. He moaned and whined around Steve’s member. Every ounce of his focus was on Steve. Steve moaned and pulled out right before he came all over Bucky’s face, covering him in come. Bucky gasped for breath. 

“Just cleaned me up, Daddy,” he croaked. Steve chuckled and helped him up. 

“Good thing we’re in a shower then, isn’t it?” Steve replied. He raised an eyebrow before he did anything else. 

“Six, Daddy,” Bucky said. Steve smiled. 

“Good boy.”

* * *

How Bucky managed to sleep through the night, he had no idea. He was sure that he would toss and turn from the moment he got in bed to the moment Steve woke up. He did, though. His dreams were full Steve, too. There were other people. Some of them were the Avengers, others were people Bucky knew, and some were strangers. They all fucked him. None of them let him come, though. 

When he awoke, it was to Steve’s fingers in his ass. He moaned as he pushed back against Steve’s hand. Steve chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Morning, baby,” he said. “Sleep well?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Fuck just fuck me, Daddy, please.” 

“Aw, such a needy little boy,” Steve purred. “Far be it from me to deny such a sweet request.” 

Bucky pouted and Steve kissed him and nipped at his bottom lip. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Steve said. “You’ll come eventually.” 

With that, Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s ass and pushed his cock in. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him so that his back was flush against Steve’s chest. Bucky moaned and gasped as Steve began to fuck him again. Steve came for the seventh time and Bucky could barely even think about what numbers were before he recited it with some help and encouragement from Steve. 

The eighth time came during breakfast. Steve made biscuits and while they were baking in the oven, Steve picked Bucky up and laid him out over the counter. The biscuits were still perfectly golden brown by the time Steve came in Bucky’s ass again. 

The ninth time Steve came was during second breakfast. He kept Bucky kneeling between his legs with his mouth around his cock. Bucky drooled around Steve’s member as he ate, feeling wonderfully, beautifully used. Keeping Steve’s cock warm was quickly becoming his favorite thing, whether it was with his ass or his mouth. He came with a sigh down Bucky’s throat and Bucky moaned as he swallowed every drop. 

The tenth time was after Steve got back from the gym. Bucky stayed and took a nap, just a little bit exhausted from the constant stream of sex he’d had since he got here less than 24 hours ago. Still, when Steve got back, sweaty and sore and muscles flexing and spent, it was all Bucky could do to not pounce on him then and there. Steve was amused as he bent Bucky over the back of the couch and fucked him. 

Bucky squeezed around Steve’s cock like a vice to keep himself from coming. It took everything he had and when Steve came inside him, Bucky whimpered and cried from the effort it took for him not to come. 

“Poor baby boy,” Steve murmured. “Being a good boy is so hard isn’t it?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Please, it hurts so much. Need to come, Daddy.” 

“You can’t wait just one more day for Daddy?” Steve murmured, nuzzling Bucky’s neck. “Daddy promises it’ll be worth the wait. Just gotta be patient.” 

Bucky groaned. “It’s not fair!” 

“It’s not fair,” Steve agreed. “But it’s fun. For Daddy, anyway.”

* * *

Bucky got a break for a few hours after that. Steve showered and dressed himself and they went out for lunch. Bucky had a plug in his ass, but it didn’t vibrate and aside from that, it was just like any other lunch date they’d had over the past couple months. Steve took him to a seafood restaurant that had a view of the bay and they ate lunch on a beautiful patio with a generous breeze. 

As soon as they got back, though, Steve pushed Bucky to his knees and jacked off until he came on Bucky’s face. Then he fed Bucky every drop.

“Eleven.”

* * *

The twelfth time was in the elevator. Steve had to go downstairs to get a delivery of groceries and brought Bucky along. Bucky was a bit nervous, before Steve said that the rest of the team was away on a mission and wouldn’t be there. Bucky knelt in the elevator and sucked Steve’s cock like his life depended on it. The only time it left his mouth was when Steve left to get the groceries, which apparently were delivered in boxes. He just picked up the each stack and put them in the elevator before returning to fuck Bucky’s mouth. 

He came before they were back up at Steve’s floor and Bucky grinned. His jaw ached. His ass ached. His entire body felt like he’d run a marathon and he was just starting to get runner’s high. He wondered if there was such a thing as sex high. 

“Twelve,” he said.

* * *

Bucky accidentally touched himself sometime at dinner. It had happened while he sat in Steve’s lap and Steve knew the exact moment that it happened. Bucky could practically feel his displeasure and disappointment as he was lifted completely off Steve’s cock. 

“Bucky,” he said. “You know the rules.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Bucky said. “It was an accident, I didn’t think, I’m sorry.” 

Steve’s face was stoic and impassive he bent Bucky over the table and stood up. 

“Who gets to make you come, Bucky?” Steve asked. Bucky swallowed. 

“You do, Daddy,” he said. 

“Who gets to touch you?” Steve asked, pulling Bucky’s hair back. Bucky hissed in pain. 

“You do, Daddy,” he groaned. “I’m sorry.” 

“Gotta punish you now,” Steve said. “Stay here.” 

Bucky listened as he walked out of the room. He returned soon after and Bucky felt something leather and thin brush against his bare ass. His breathing hitched as he thought of Steve’s belt. 

“This is your first offense,” Steve said. “So… I’m thinking one for every time I’ve come this weekend. How many times was that again?” 

Bucky swallowed. “Twelve, Daddy.” 

“Hmm, I think I’ll add another one for the one you want to have,” he said. “Ready?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said with a nod. 

“You remember your safewords?” Steve asked. 

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down,” Bucky said. 

“Good,” Steve said. 

With that, he brought the belt down across Bucky’s ass and Bucky shouted with pain as it bloomed across his ass. Each one felt like hell, landing at precisely the same place over and over again. The belt stung like nothing Bucky had ever felt in his life. By the 5th strike, tears were rolling down his face. He gasped as the next landed not on his ass, but on his thighs. 

“Fuck!” he cried. “Fuck, it hurts!” 

“I know it hurts,” Steve said as he brought the next strike down on him. “It’ll be over soon.” 

It felt like an eternity. The time between each strike seemed like forever. By the time the twelfth strike landed on Bucky’s ass, he was sobbing openly from the pain. His ass burned, his thighs burned, his legs trembled with the effort to keep himself standing. The last strike came down on Bucky’s ass and he cried out in pain and relief as he heard the belt fall to the floor. 

“It’s over, baby, it’s done,” Steve murmured as he kissed Bucky’s face. He gathered Bucky into his arms and held him. “You did so good, baby boy. You were so good taking your punishment.” 

“I’m s-sorry, Daddy,” Bucky sobbed against Steve’s chest. “I was just so horny, hurts so much.” 

“I know, baby boy, I know,” Steve replied. “It’s okay, now. It’s all okay.” 

Bucky sniffed. “Are we done playing?” he asked. 

“Do you want to be?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head and Steve smiled gently as he lifted Bucky up and sat him back down gently on his cock. Bucky moaned as Steve fucked up into him gently. “Daddy’s good little boy. So good for me.” 

Bucky bit Steve’s shoulder to keep from coming just from the words alone. Steve groaned but his pace remained slow and gentle. His hands ran up along Bucky’s body, caressing him gently and tenderly. They moaned together as their bodies moved, Steve’s cock deep inside him and moving against his prostate. Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s pecs as he bounced on Steve’s cock. 

“Daddy,” he whined. “Come for me, please? Can I have your come, Daddy?” 

“Fuck, baby, yes!” Steve moaned as he thrust up into Bucky’s ass and came. Bucky moaned with him as he felt Steve’s cock pulse and twitch inside him as he was filled once again with his hot seed. He collapsed against Steve’s body and smiled. 

“Thirteen.”

* * *

Steve was gentle with him the rest of the weekend. He put a soothing ointment on Bucky’s ass and thighs and dressed him in soft, loose fitting clothes. They didn’t have sex again that night, and to be honest, Bucky was a little relieved. 

He woke up the next morning with Steve’s hand in his pants. He gasped and moaned as he bucked in Steve’s grip. Bucky smiled down at him and kissed him gently. Bucky whined and tightened his core again like it was second nature now. 

“Baby, you’ve been so good for Daddy,” Steve purred. “Come for me, baby.” 

The words washed over Bucky like a cold waterfall. He gasped and let go. He moaned loudly as Steve’s mouth wrapped around his length and swallowed him down. He bobbed on Bucky’s cock for a full minute before Bucky came with a cry. It exploded from him like the fucking Death Star of orgasms. He shook and convulsed for what seemed like forever before he slumped back against the bed, gasping for breath and now fully awake. Steve came off him and kissed him. 

“That’s one,” he said with a grin. “Let’s see how many more you got.” 

_This man will kill me_ , Bucky thought. He'd enjoy every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense!


End file.
